mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Octachoron
Welcome I have pretty much the best signature. ~Octachor n ~Octachor n ~Octachor n So pretty.... Loverdesang 15:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ectobiology In the summary for the Ectobiology edit you said: I should be marking this with some sort of template but I have no idea which one to use. Just wondering what you meant by that in case I could help. --Pigbuster 06:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I missed how it already was marked as a stub. The article is missing lots of info, maybe it should be merged with Paradox Clones. ~Octachor n 13:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Fluorite Octet I understand the impulse to remove speculation, but what do you mean by "I doubt it" regarding Reroll x 2? I am sincerely at a loss for anything else that "Reroll x 2" could possibly mean. recognizer 02:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember editing that page at all. Probably was a mistake. ~Octachor n 02:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Daedric Alphabet graphic I've noticed before that thumbnails of an image don't update when the image is replaced. There should be some kind of function to refresh the thumbnail of a single image or of every image in the site, like in most web image gallery scripts, but maybe it's restricted to administrators or something? I'm not sure if Wikias even have administrators. recognizer 01:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) "The Felt" template Howdy. It's become clear that you have some kind of unhealthy obsession with making text green, so I decided to utilize my own unhealthy obsession with templates and made Template:The_Felt. This would probably have been more helpful if you hadn't already colored up every instance of the words "The Felt" already, but I also have an unhealthy obsession with procrastination, and that particular obsession is significantly more unhealthy than most. Or something. Anyways, good luck on any future green-text-related endeavors or, indeed, endeavors of any kind. --Pigbuster 19:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Trying to do something You seem to edit this wiki a lot, and I had an idea that I would like to incorporate. On Wikipedia we have a template called DISPLAYTITLE. This allows us to modify how the title of a page appears, be it making the first letter lowercase like in iPod or eBay or maybe even making the text in the title another color. I was attempting to do this at Snowman, but I do not think that this particular template is feasible on this project due to the unique skin it uses. wikia:c:Forum:Probelmas to use DISPLAYTITLE seems to have a good alternative. I don't know if you have the userrights to modify the Common.js, but I figured it might be a good idea, concerning the use of color the comic has gone through.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I imagine Lord English's page would be pretty annoying. :Anyway, you may want to ask Pigbuster about that, I don't know much about wiki formatting. ~Octachor n 03:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like that javascript hack requires this extension to run, and I don't know if it's a good idea to install an entire extension to the wiki just for title colors to work. Note that DISPLAYTITLE can't change the title's color because Wikia apparantly has that functionality restricted on all of its wikis. :As for the idea itself, it might work. I can't really tell until I see it, and it can't even be tested unless an admin installs that Yahoo thing. However, I don't think the kids/trolls names are ever printed in their text colors (only their screen names), so coloring the article title would be odd. The Felt members are, so far, the only characters who have their actual names printed in color, and in their articles the first words are their properly colored names, so a coloring title isn't especially important, or something. I mean, I'd try it out and see how it looks, if I could, but I can't. --Pigbuster 01:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kernelsprite I like your edit to the page Kernelsprite. I think the troll kernelsprite gallery should go back, but thats not what im wondering about. The page: Prototyping now has no real purpose. Could we merge those two pages? Or maybe just delete the prototyping page. I will leave it up to you. --Loverdesang 02:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely merge, especially since Kernelsprite could use some information on the general purpose of the sprites and not just comparisons between the sixteen known ones. ~Octachor n 02:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Colors Thanks for fixing up the colors. I was using a super convoluted method of figuring out the text colors, involving copying the text, pasting it in Textedit, then using a plugin to get the hexadecimal, which evidently gets distorted a bit over the process. It never occurred to me to just... look at MSPA's page source. Because I'm silly. --Pigbuster 21:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Lusus Hello. You corrected me on the fact that the plural of "Lusus" is in fact "Lusus," however, the title of song number nine on the Alternia album is "Death of the Lusii" and is in reference to multiple "Lusus" effectively making it "Lusii." In the comic itself, Hussie seems to avoid using the plural, instead favouring "custodians." Seroia 08:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :This was covered on the Lusus discussion page. ~Octachor n 13:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! On making your 1,337th edit as of this message. Sorry about missing your 216th and 413th A milestone if there ever was one. Now I just gotta watch for your 413,216th edit... Nerva Magnum 21:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Wjat?! Wjy don't you get it? It doesn't matter. Death comes for all, in the end. ARAXAR ANUBIS 04:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC)